Plantes sordides
by Oh-eden
Summary: Des textes plus ou moins liés entre eux, certains pas du tout, concernant Maka et Médusa. Tout cela à travers le langage des fleurs.
1. Premier chapitre

**Disclaimer** : Soul Eater et ses personnages appartiennent à Atsushi Ohkubo.

**Personnages** : Maka et Médusa principalement, bien qu'on voit en fond les autres personnages qui leurs sont proches (Crona, Stein, Soul...).

**Spoiler** : Tome 15, je répète. Parfois légèrement seulement mais parfois très clairement.

Dans l'ensemble, les textes ne sont pas liés entre. Certains pourraient l'être, d'autres sont en contradictions ou oppositions ; bref des univers alternatifs, des idées de fins possibles. Le but de tout ça étant d'explorer différentes interprétations de la relation compliquée entre les deux personnages.

Bonne lecture.

x

_Absinthe : peine de cœur, absence, séparation._

_x  
_

Elle et Médusa ne peuvent pas vivre dans le même monde. Comme la sorcière l'a dit, elle ne peut pas la laisser vivre si elle veut atteindre son but.

Maka tente de résister à la folie de son mieux. Tant qu'elle peut retarder l'arrivée de ce monde auquel la sorcière aspire, elle n'aura pas à achever sa mission. Il faut juste qu'elle survive à Médusa, à Noah, à tous ceux qui veulent détruire son âme, il faut que le monde résiste à la vague de folie qui s'empare d'eux inévitablement et quand ce ne sera plus possible, quand le temps sera écoulé alors elle devra tuer la sorcière.

Il lui faut juste un peu plus de temps parce que si cette absence de sa Némésis est longue ce n'est rien par rapport à la séparation qui aura ensuite lieu. La fin d'un univers possible ; celui de Médusa, espère la meïster.

En attendant, Maka aiguise sa faux.

x

_Balsamine blanche : fragilité, je suis sensible._

_x  
_

Elle à l'air si frêle avec ses mains gantés crispées sur le manche de son arme et ses jambes légèrement flageolantes, des gouttes de sueur glissant lentement sur son front accompagnées par sa respiration haletante.

Seulement, si le cœur est lui aussi sensible, il contient en plus une détermination inébranlable. Les yeux ne mentent pas, Médusa voit ce regard chaque fois qu'elle passe devant un miroir.

C'est étrange de voir cette même expression chez quelqu'un aux idéaux totalement opposés.

«Quel gâchis.»

Médusa va briser ce corps qui semble lui hurler de ne pas le blesser, l'esprit, elle ne pourra rien lui faire ; en ce moment faire sombrer quelqu'un comme Spirit dans la folie semblerait être un jeu d'enfant par rapport à la tâche de casser cette détermination.

Et elle n'a même pas envie de le faire.

x

_Cactus : chaleur, symbole de l'amour maternel._

_x  
_

Maka demande à Crona si elle peut en savoir plus sur son passé, ce que Médusa lui a fait subir. Parler de cela pourrait aider Crona à avancer, à se détacher de sa mère, à s'ouvrir aux autres et à arriver à ne plus être mal à l'aise, à communiquer avec l'inconnu.

Cela aide aussi Maka à détruire l'image de l'infirmière douce et maternelle ; l'infirmière qui l'a trahie.

Crona est un enfant abandonné.

Maka a deux parents aimants. Même si son père est un horrible coureur de jupon qui ne sait pas se tenir, même si elle n'a pas vu sa mère depuis le divorce.

Même si son père n'est présent que quand il veut et qu'il la laisse seule dès qu'une jolie fille est dans sa ligne de mire. Même si les mois passent et que les seuls signes de vie de sa mère sont de brefs appels téléphoniques cherche-t-elle à se dire.

Alors cela frappe Maka d'un coup, durant un mauvais jour, elle est comme une enfant abandonnée.

Peut-être dans un cas bien moins douloureux que Crona qui n'a sûrement jamais reçu un quelconque amour maternel mais c'est indubitablement vrai.

Maka a été abandonnée par ses parents, jeunes idiots épris autrefois d'un amour trop impatient et qui ne veulent assumer leur rôle de géniteur uniquement lorsque cela leur convient, tels des enfants jouant au papa et à la maman.

Alors Maka choisit de haïr Médusa ; pour le mal qu'elle a fait à Crona, pour sa trahison, pour lui avoir fait ouvrir les yeux et parce que Maka est un enfant abandonné.

Cette vérité pique comme le venin et les crocs d'un serpent, comme les épines d'un cactus.

x

_Dahlia blanc : permet d'exprimer vos sentiments de séduction à la personne aimée._

_x  
_

«Et donc tu as décidé de considérer que ce n'était pas vrai ? Ce n'est pas parce que je t'ai menti une fois que c'est toujours le cas.»

Maka essaie de ne pas écouter, si elle ne veut pas se faire avoir à essayer de lui faire confiance stupidement il faut qu'elle considère que tout ce que la sorcière dit est un mensonge.

«Voyons voir, si je dis que tu es le genre de personne que j'aime bien, que vas-tu penser ?»

Maka sait qu'elle aurait du répondre sans réfléchir mais elle ne peut s'empêcher d'y penser, d'examiner le sourire de Médusa qui ne semble laisser transparaître aucune réelle émotion.

La sorcière est-elle sérieuse, dit-elle ces mots sans réfléchir ou juste pour se moquer d'elle ? Maka repense immédiatement aux mots de l'infirmière après la blessure de Soul et au flou qui entoure leur sens réel.

En vérité, Maka ne sait même pas si elle préférerait que ceux prononcés maintenant soient faux ou pas et c'est déjà trop tard pour répondre. Ses joues s'empourprent malgré ses tentatives désespérées d'essayer de penser à autre chose.

Le rire de Médusa, sincèrement amusé et peut-être légèrement surpris, est bien pire que tous les rires machiavéliques du monde.

x

_Églantine blanche et rose : bonheur éphémère, les jours heureux passent trop vite._

_x  
_

Maka n'a pas pu tuer Médusa après l'avoir vaincue, cette dernière a alors été enfermée dans un des cachots de Shibusen et n'en serait d'ailleurs jamais ressortie si Stein n'avait pas dit qu'il avait besoin d'aide pour certaines expériences.

Après tout, Médusa est un génie scientifique, ce serait du gâchis de ne pas utiliser son savoir et tant qu'on la surveille attentivement tout devrait plutôt bien se passer. C'est ce que le docteur a utilisé comme arguments pour convaincre maître Shinigami.

Maka insiste pour s'occuper des aller-retour entre la prison et le laboratoire de Stein. Souvent, elle reste à les observer travailler.

Comme Médusa garde toujours des menottes, manipuler les fioles lui est parfois difficile et la jeune meïster joue alors les assistantes.

Elle aime bien ces moments, elle apprend toujours des choses intéressantes et même si certaines expériences sont assez ragoutantes, elles possèdent le charme de l'inconnu, de la science et du progrès en marche.

Elle pense à ce qu'a dit Médusa autrefois, comme quoi elle aimerait Stein encore davantage s'il laissait plus sortir sa folie intérieure, et Maka se dit qu'elle préfèrerait que Médusa ressemble un peu plus à Stein quand il s'agit de réprimer sa folie.

Pourtant, c'est impossible de se leurrer et Maka sait qu'à chaque instant une partie de l'esprit de Médusa se concentre sur un moyen de s'échapper, de frapper un coup de plus à l'encontre de Shibusen et de mettre le monde sens dessus-dessous.

C'est inéluctable, ils ne peuvent pas détruire ce sentiment présent dans l'esprit de la sorcière, refusant toute notion d'ordre imposée par Shibusen. Elle ne pourra jamais supporter de rester passive, même dans cette cage dorée que lui apportent Stein et Maka. Sans interruption, la sorcière réfléchit au meilleur moyen d'agir et si au bout d'un certain temps, elle ne trouve pas de solution lui accordant la survie à coup sûr alors elle essayera celle avec le plus grand pourcentage de chances.

Et peu importe si elle meurt.

Maka espère avoir encore un peu de temps, chaque fois qu'elle observe le visage pensif de l'autre femme, pour pouvoir apprécier ces moments dans le laboratoire.

x

_Fenouil : énergie digne d'éloges, fort parfum d'amour._

_x  
_

Les coups de faux sont violents mais souples, cela ressemble presque à une danse et Médusa esquive les attaques avec élégance.

Les flèches vectorielles de la sorcières sifflent dans l'air avant de s'entrechoquer contre la lame rouge et grise qui leur tranche la tête comme à des serpents.

Les vecteurs progressent cependant avec légèreté et précision, entaillant de temps à autre la peau de la meïster.

Celle-ci change constamment de rythme, afin d'empêcher Médusa de lire ses mouvements, aidée par son arme qui joue sûrement en ce moment une improvisation de jazz au piano. Une mélodie qui demeure muette pour l'adversaire.

Les pieds bottés de la jeune fille claquent avec force sur le sol tandis que ceux, nus, de Médusa ne produisent guère plus qu'un faible frottement étouffé par les bruits du combat.

Il y a dans cette scène une odeur de sueur, de sel, de sang, de fer, de larmes et de rage.

Médusa se dit que c'est le plus doux des parfums, accompagnant à merveille la folie qui résonne constamment dans ses oreilles.

x

_Garance : rouge, calomnie, ce sont des calomnies._

_x  
_

Le monde se découpe en rouge et en noir, en jaune et en vert. Un instant ses pieds nus sont mouillés par l'eau de la mer, l'autre ils sont abîmés par les rochers du paysage désertique sur lequel elle marche.

«Attention aux serpents !», semble lui murmurer une voix mais elle n'est pas sûre de qui parle. Est-ce le ciel, la mer ou bien elle-même ?

Elle entend comme un son de piano déformé. Soul est sur le sol mais il lui manque un bras. Elle se souvient vaguement d'avoir cogné à plusieurs reprise la faux contre un mur de métal, laissant joyeusement leur longueur d'âme se désaccorder comme un piano, jusqu'à ce que la lame se brise.

Des images lui reviennent en mémoire, le docteur Stein traçant lentement sur son propre ventre le contour de ses organes avec un feutre noir, Blair ricanant en versant de l'alcool sur tous les meubles du salon, Crona longeant les murs de pierre d'un couloir sans fin, Kid arrachant ses cheveux en répétant inlassablement des suites de chiffres sans aucun sens et maître Shinigami dansant au sommet d'un tas d'os.

Bizarrement, elle avait une âme dans la main. Bleu pâle, elle sent les battements de celle-ci résonner contre sa paume, comme un cœur fraichement arraché.

Elle la jette.

Les contours du rêve commencent à se déformer, elle entend au loin l'écho léger de bruits de pas sur le sol dur et froid. Il n'y a qu'une seule personne qui ai cette démarche assuré et sereine, au son étouffé, frottement du pied nu contre les dalles fissurées.

«Toi. Encore.»

La tresse s'agite sur la poitrine de la femme tandis qu'elle s'avance.

Puis soudain, la sorcière s'arrête et il n'y a plus que le silence pendant un instant.

Cela ne dure pourtant qu'une minute et les sons reviennent pas à peu. Le balancement lancinant d'une pendule dans une horloge, le crissement de la craie sur l'ardoise, le craquement des os écrasés et les remous de la mer s'insinuent dans ses oreilles sans qu'elle sache distinguer ce qu'elle entend vraiment et ce qui n'est qu'illusion causé par la folie.

Elle veut blâmer Médusa mais aucun mot ne lui vient à l'esprit.

La lune noire continue de ricaner tandis que le niveau de l'eau rouge monte, détruisant les collines de sable.

«Ils sont morts. Les seuls qui ne le sont pas sont juste totalement fous. Parce que tu as foutu tout ce bazar impossible en ressuscitant Asura !

-Oh ? Et quel est l'intérêt de m'accuser maintenant, Maka ? Tu te doutes bien que je ne risque pas de regretter quoi que ce soit.»

Évidemment, elle sait cela. La sorcière est fière de ses actes passés, non, en réalité elle considère même qu'ils étaient la bonne chose à faire pour l'avenir de leur monde.

«Enfin, si tu cherches quelqu'un à blâmer et qui a quelque chose à regretter tu n'as pas à chercher loin n'est-ce pas Maka ? Après tout, tu as joué à plusieurs reprises avec le sang noir sans réfléchir aux conséquences. Les voilà.

-_Ton_ sang noir.»

Le sourire que la sorcière lui renvoie lui donne envie de vomir.

Elle veut penser que c'est faux, qu'elle n'est responsable de la mort de personne. Ce serait tellement plus simple de pouvoir tout rejeter sur Médusa et la folie. Sa bouche s'ouvre avant de se refermer sans qu'elle ose laisser échapper la moindre voyelle, la moindre nouvelle accusation pour étouffer les médisances de la sorcière. Si Médusa pouvait dire qu'il s'agit d'un mensonge, encore, alors d'une certaine manière ce serait un soulagement en même temps qu'une honte de s'être encore laissée piégée.

Elle voudrait que tout ceci ne soit qu'un rêve, une illusion et que le lendemain elle puisse se réveiller en songeant «quel cauchemar idiot !»

Le niveau de la mer atteint maintenant ses épaules et elle a du mal à se tenir debout. Le liquide semble épais comme du sang et elle se sent partir à la dérive. À côté, Médusa semble ne pas être affectée le moins du monde.

«Je vais me noyer ! Pourquoi est-ce que ça ne t'affectes pas toi ? Tu es beaucoup plus atteinte par la démence que moi, forcément !»

Elle doute un instant que ce ne soit pas le cas mais ce serait tellement absurde et ironique.

«Pourquoi pensez vous toujours, vous les humains, que vous allez vous y noyer ? Il suffit de se laisser flotter, c'est pourtant tellement simple.»

Elle veut rétorquer que non, cela ne l'est pas mais c'est déjà trop tard. La grande aiguille de l'horloge se décale sur le chiffre douze.

Maka se laisse emporter.

x

_Hélénie : larmes, vous me faites du chagrin_

_x  
_

Mala, les larmes aux yeux, répète sans arrêt la même phrase. Médusa la regarde, vaguement ennuyée. La meïster s'est faite capturée. S'est laissée capturée ?

Et la seule chose qui semble l'intéresser est le bien être de la lame damnée.

«Pourquoi tiens tu tant à ce que je laisse partir Crona ? Quel intérêt pour toi ?

-Qu'est-ce que cela pourrait bien te faire de le savoir ? Ce n'est pas comme si tu pouvais comprendre ou même comme si tu t'en occupais.»

Maka renifle bruyamment, essuie maladroitement ses larmes avec la manche de sa veste. Médusa commence à être sérieusement irritée par cette obsession sans aucun sens.

«Ne parle pas de ce que tu ne sais pas. Si je ne m'en occupais pas pourquoi ne l'aurais je pas jeté avant ?

-Tu l'as jeté ! Avant de reprendre Crona quand tu en as finalement eu besoin à nouveau. Et je ne sais pas pourquoi, contente toi juste de laisser Crona partir.

-Est-ce que tu n'es pas un peu trop obnubilée par Crona ? Ou y a-t-il quelque chose d'autre ?»

Maka s'entête, refuse de dire autre chose et cette fois-ci Médusa est vraiment agacée.

«C'est plutôt pitoyable de te voir ainsi...»

La sorcière n'est pas intéressée par cet aspect de la personnalité de Maka, cette douce compassion qui sonne comme une faiblesse. Les yeux vert sombre, rougis et entourés de cernes ont l'air de lui dire : «Vous me faites du chagrin.»

Qu'à cela ne tienne, elle pourra toujours profiter d'avoir la jeune fille sous la main pour évaluer la progression du sang noir et ce ne sont pas quelques larmes qui la feront arrêter ses expériences.


	2. Chapitre deux

Disclaimer : Soul Eater appartient à Atsushi Ohkubo

Spoiler : Tome 15 toujours.

Note : Les textes présentés cette fois-ci sont un peu plus long (pour certains) que ceux du chapitre précédant où je m'attardais surtout sur des émotions, des images brèves. Ici j'ai cherché à un peu plus développer les "univers" que je présentais.

x

_If : chagrin, tristesse, affliction._

_x  
_

Les cachots de Shibusen sont très bien surveillés. Les seules personnes à en être ressorties l'ont toutes fait après être passé à l'état de cadavre. À part bien sûr cette petite exception qui confirme la règle et qui porte le nom de Médusa Gorgon. Enfin, même dans ce cas là, se sont les dirigeants de Shibusen qui l'ont laissée sortir et ce n'est qu'après cela qu'elle s'est échappée.

Les gardiens ne sont donc nullement en tort et de toute manière, après la fin de la guerre, ladite sorcière a vite retrouvé la cellule où son nom était gravé.

Personne ne s'est donc techniquement jamais échappé de la prison de Shibusen.

Pour ce qui est d'y entrer c'est autre chose. Maka le sait bien, puisqu'elle avait déjà profité du statut de son père pour pouvoir parler à Médusa lors de sa première capture. Maintenant, la jeune fille possède un rang suffisamment élevé pour avoir le droit d'aller jusqu'à rentrer dans la cellule mais il lui faut cependant posséder une raison valable de s'y rendre, raison qu'elle invente à moitié la plupart du temps.

Encore aujourd'hui, elle se trouve devant la sorcière enchaînée au mur, bras et mains attachées pour l'empêcher de lancer un sort, jambes liées pour qu'elle ne puisse se lever ou porter le moindre coup.

«Cela commence à devenir répétitif. Crois tu sincèrement que venir me redire chaque jour les mêmes mots changera quelque chose ?»

Maka n'ouvre même pas la bouche. Elle ne veut pas vraiment parler, elle ressent juste le besoin d'être présente ici, comme si il y avait quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas encore compris ou fait.

«Tu n'as rien à dire finalement ? Alors ne perd pas davantage de temps à rester ici plantée comme un piquet.»

La meïster sent un début de colère dans le ton de la sorcière et cela l'énerve sans qu'elle ne sache vraiment les causes. Elle n'a jamais été capable de comprendre entièrement pourquoi Médusa lui fait ressentir autant d'émotions négatives, bien sûr elle connait la plupart des raisons, les plus évidentes, seulement parfois il lui semble entrevoir quelque chose qu'elle n'arrive pas à définir et qui l'énerve davantage.

«Souvent, je me demande... Si tu ne ressens ne serait-ce qu'une émotion _positive_.»

Médusa ricane amèrement à ces mots.

«Oh, allons Maka, tu penses vraiment que ce serait possible de ne rien ressentir ? Et pourquoi serait-ce le cas ? À cause de mon âme, peut-être ? Si c'est cela je me demande ce que tu penses de ton amie Kim Diehl... Bien sûr il y a des différences entre les âmes humaines et sorcières et cela serait terriblement intéressant d'arriver à déterminer exactement lesquelles. Quel dommage que Shinigami empêche ce genre d'expérience n'est-ce pas ?

-La ferme !»

Cette fois-ci, Maka ne peut pas retenir sa rage et la colère qui se réfléchit dans les yeux de Médusa ne l'aide pas du tout à se calmer.

«Bien sûr que ça n'a aucun rapport avec ton âme, il n'y a que toi qui est comme cela !»

Tellement décevante, perfide, toujours à cacher ses véritables intentions derrière une fausse gentillesse qui semble pourtant tellement sincère l'espace d'un instant. Au final elle n'attirait jamais que tristesse et ressentiment. Il n'y a que des questions avec Médusa, jamais de réponses sur ses véritables pensées.

«Ah, qu'importe. Je suppose que mes _émotions positives_ -qui existent, sois en sûre- seraient de toute manière considérées comme mauvaises. Dis moi Maka, la joie qu'on peut ressentir à la vue d'un monde chaotique n'est-elle pas que de la joie ?

-C'est trop tordu... De la joie procurée par la souffrance et la chute des autres. Tu ne regrettes donc jamais ce que tu fais ?»

C'est cela que Maka veut savoir.

Médusa reste étrangement silencieuse mais c'est un mutisme qui ne veut rien dire : encore des questions, songe la jeune fille. Elle se souvient de l'expression sur le visage de son ennemie à la fin de la guerre ; sombre, dégouté mais pas désespéré. Médusa n'a toujours pas perdu l'espoir de voir arriver ce monde tordu et dément qui a naquit dans son esprit.

Maka ne voit pas d'autre mot à cette détermination sans limite face à l'adversité que «courage». Un courage tordu, forcément, essaie de se dire la meïster ; de l'inconscience peut-être serait le mot correspondant le mieux.

La jeune fille n'arrive pas à accepter qu'on use cette force dans laquelle elle a tant puisé, à chacun de ses combats, pour atteindre une fin aussi terrible.

Il y a encore tellement de chose qu'elle ne comprend pas et sur lesquelles elle se questionne ; notamment sur le fait que Médusa ai pu ressentir une quelconque affliction au moment de l'échec, ne serait-ce qu'un instant, si se retrouver enfermée ainsi ne provoque pas seulement de la colère et de la rage chez la sorcière mais aussi, d'une certaine manière du chagrin.

Cependant, elle ne se sent pas encore prête, loin de là, à interroger directement la sorcière sur la tristesse qu'elle pourrait ressentir.

x

_Jacinthe : jeu, vous êtes belle._

_x  
_

Maka assomme son père à l'aide d'un épais dictionnaire tout en poussant un long cri rageur. Elle n'essaie même pas de retenir son coup ; ils se trouvent déjà à l'infirmerie, rien de bien grave ne peut lui arriver.

«Désolé Maka.», lui chuchote Médusa à l'oreille.

Maka n'est pas sûre que l'infirmière se sente aussi désolé qu'elle le dit, elle ne fait pas beaucoup d'efforts pour se débarrasser de ce crétin de Spirit qui la poursuit en déclamant des mots d'amour. En même temps, elle ne l'encourage pas non plus et n'a pas l'air le moins du monde intéressée par ses avances.

«C'est bon, c'est la faute de mon père. Ce n'est pas comme si vous aviez choisit d'être belle...»

Maka soupire tout en jetant un nouveau regard agacé vers le lit d'hôpital où son père s'est réfugié.

«Oh... Merci.

-J... je ne dis pas cela pour vous flatter, ajoute la meïster en rougissant légèrement sous l'impression d'avoir mal expliqué ce qu'elle ressentait, enfin je veux dire, je ne suis pas comme lui.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne l'avais pas du tout envisagé.»

L'infirmière lui offre un de ses doux sourires qui n'ont pas vraiment de sens. Maka la regarde, un rien indécise. C'est vrai que la jeune femme est belle, sans pour autant être aguicheuse à la manière de Blair. Maka ne peut s'empêcher d'être agacée (et peut-être un rien jalouse parfois) des filles plantureuses qui n'ont pas de problèmes avec les garçons et les mènent même par le bout du nez. Médusa n'est pas comme cela et Maka ne se sent donc aucunement gênée à lui avouer qu'elle la trouve belle.

La meïster comprend pourquoi on voudrait charmer l'infirmière mais elle ne pardonnera aucun écart à son géniteur.

«Il passe son temps à mentir à sa famille, à jouer avec le cœur des autres comme si il se fichait de ce qu'ils ressentent, on dirait qu'il n'a aucune morale ! Je ne comprend vraiment pas comment des gens comme lui peuvent exister.

-Tu es un peu dure avec ton père, non ?»

Maka grimace, pas prête le moins du monde à retirer ce qu'elle a dit et Médusa ajoute alors.

«Ah mais dans notre malheur, nous avons de la chance ; après tout les personnes pratiquant ce genre de jeu de dupe ne sont pas bien nombreuses...»

x

_Kalmie : ambition._

_x  
_

Médusa savait qu'elle était ambitieuse.

Oh, bien sûr, d'une façon très différente de celle de sa mégalo-maniaque de sœur ou de Noah et son avarice insatiable le poussant à collectionner tout ce qui l'intéressait.

Son ambition était selon elle bien moins «personnelle», en effet son but était juste d'améliorer le monde ; une ambition bien honorable que certains personnes n'étaient malheureusement pas à même de comprendre, allant jusqu'à considérer comme néfastes et impardonnables les manières qu'elle employait.

Seulement on ne fait pas d'omelettes sans casser des œufs et il était peut-être temps qu'après plusieurs centaines d'années, Shinigami arrête de chercher des solutions alternatives. Médusa, en tout cas, n'était pas prête à attendre des millénaires pour voir enfin un changement pointer le bout de son nez.

Maka était elle aussi ambitieuse et quand Médusa pensait cela, elle ne faisait pas allusion à son désir de créer une Death Scythe mais à quelque chose de plus profond. La jeune meïster était prête à tout pour arriver à agir en fonction de ses idéaux et savait qu'il lui faudrait de la force, énormément de force pour cela.

Elle avait le courage et la notion de l'effort nécessaire pour progresser. Son ambition, la sorcière la lui avait fait augmenter en se mettant sur sa route.

Pour que le monde atteigne une vitesse d'évolution idéale selon Médusa, la longueur d'âme du Grand Dévoreur était nécessaire. Seulement, Maka était de ces personnes développant des longueurs opposées, supprimant la folie. Cela associé à son potentiel à lire les âmes, en faisait un frein et un danger pour la progression des choses. C'est donc tout naturellement que Maka avait été placée comme obstacle sur la route de Médusa.

Les personnes ambitieuses comme elles finissent toujours par se croiser, par s'attirer, se repousser, comme des aimants.

x

_Laitue : je suis désenchanté._

_x  
_

«Et bien je ne peux pas dire que je sois satisfaite...»

Médusa tournait en rond dans la pièce, s'arrêtant de temps à autre pour réfléchir.

La sorcière se tourna finalement vers Maka, affalée sur le sol, tremblant légèrement. Des vecteurs plantés dans le sol autour d'elle l'empêchaient de trop bouger sous peine de se couper.

«On ne peut pas dire que tu ais été très prudente non plus... Enfin, il fallait que tu sois bien naïve pour penser que tu pourrais utiliser le sang noir sans jamais subir de conséquences n'est-ce pas ?»

Elle se détourna une nouvelle fois, se dirigeant vers le bureau pour prendre quelques notes, transfuser le contenu d'une fiole dans une autre.

«Quand bien même... venir ici était terriblement stupide ! Pensais tu pouvoir trouver là de quoi te tirer du mauvais pas dans lequel tu t'es jetée inconsciemment ?»

Maka ne dit rien. Ses bras se mirent à trembler plus fort et elle sentit son sang se remettre à bouillonner. Rapidement, elle se mit à se tordre de douleur. Ses membres heurtant certaines des flèches, le sang d'un noir profond qui coulait des minces coupures se mit vite à coaguler, formant de minces épines qu'elle n'arrivait pas à contrôler.

«Je vais finir par ressembler à un porc-épic.», songea-t-elle vaguement. L'absurdité de cette pensée fit monter un rire dans sa gorge mais une nouvelle vague de douleur la secoua soudainement et ce fut un cri, plutôt qu'un ricanement, qui sortit de sa bouche.

Elle convulsa encore quelques secondes ainsi, tandis que Médusa s'affairait à ses tubes à essais. Alors, quand la douleur devint trop forte, la jeune fille appela la sorcière, d'une voix faible, entre deux tremblements : «Arrête... arrête ça..»

La peur la prit soudain à l'idée que Médusa ne fasse rien. Elle pourrait très bien rester là, devant son bureau, ignorant les cris d'agonie poussés par la jeune fille. Peut-être même que la sorcière y prendrait plaisir, Maka n'était pas sûre de cela mais considérait avoir toute les raisons de craindre le pire.

Pourtant, l'autre femme lui fit à nouveau face, un petit sourire agacé sur les lèvres.

«Ne t'inquiètes pas, supporter les hurlements de mes expérimentations humaines est loin d'être un de mes passe-temps.»

Les joues de Maka rosirent légèrement de gêne en entendant cela ; elle détestait avoir l'impression que la sorcière devinait la moindre de ses pensées.

Doucement, Médusa s'approcha d'elle, atteignant la zone où les épines de sang noir étaient projetés. L'une effleura son flanc et Maka songea vaguement que si elle parvenait à en prendre le contrôle elle aurait peut-être une chance de tuer la sorcière.

Elle fut cependant bien vite contredite ; un pic de sang sortit brusquement d'une de ses coupures récentes mais fut arrêtée par l'une des flèches de la sorcière, avant d'atteindre son corps. Maka soupira légèrement de déception, l'autre était trop rapide.

Finalement, la sorcière tendit sa main vers la joue de la jeune fille, la faisant descendre lentement le long de son cou, puis dans son dos avant d'attirer l'adolescente contre son corps. Il y avait un semblant de tendresse dans ses gestes, quoique Maka n'était pas bien sûre, toute occupée qu'elle était à se demander si Médusa comptait calmer la crise en l'enlaçant.

Après tout, c'était ainsi qu'elle avait elle-même réussit à apaiser Crona mais cela ne semblait pas être le genre de solution que choisirait la créatrice du sang noir.

La morsure d'une aiguille contre son ventre, du côté du bras avec lequel Médusa ne la retenait pas, confirma ses doutes.

Déjà, son esprit commençait à s'embrumer et son sang redevenait liquide. La sorcière se détacha de son étreinte, retirant la seringue qu'elle lui avait planté au flanc et faisant disparaître les vecteurs qui entravaient Maka. La meïster tomba au sol comme une poupée de chiffon.

«Je me débarrasserais de toi quand j'aurais finit d'analyser les progrès du sang noir... En attendant, fais de beaux rêves.»

Ce sont les derniers mots qu'elle entendit, répétés comme un écho dans son cerveau déjà endormi, en même temps que le souvenir de l'expression ennuyée de Médusa s'effaçait lentement, remplacé par le noir.

x

_Magnolia : dignité, amour de la nature, gaieté._

_x  
_

«Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire, devant le point d'eau empoisonné ?»

Médusa jeta un coup d'œil en arrière et ralentit légèrement son allure. La troupe chargée d'infiltrer Arachnophobia avançait maintenant depuis près d'une demi-heure sous terre, s'approchant lentement des fondations du château.

Maka avait rejoint Médusa en tête de file et avait chuchoté ces mots, comme si elle tenait à ce que les autres ne prennent pas part à la conversation.

«De quoi veux tu parler ? Y a-t-il un point sur lequel je n'étais pas claire ?»

La voix douce d'enfant agaçait Maka, ainsi que l'impression que la sorcière faisait exprès de mal interpréter ce qu'elle disait.

«Non, je veux juste dire qu'après la remarque de Soul, tu as eu l'air de vouloir dire quelque chose et finalement tu ne l'as pas fait.»

Les yeux jaunes, pareil aux iris d'un serpent se tournèrent avec plus d'attention vers Maka.

«Si j'avais voulu dire quelque chose, ne crois tu pas que je l'aurais fait ?

-Pas forcément, tu t'es peut-être retenue parce que cela concernait une information que tu voulais garder secrète...»

Médusa laissa échapper un petit ricanement.

«Tu laisses ton imagination t'emporter un peu trop loin. Après tout, tu n'es même pas certaine que j'ai vraiment eu envie de parler, n'est-ce pas ?.»

Déconcertée, la meïster resta quelques instants sans rien dire de plus, continuant à marcher le long du couloir souterrain, suivant les pas de Médusa par réflexe.

Puis, au détour d'une galerie d'où pendaient des tuyaux de plomberie, la jeune fille engagea à nouveau la conversation.

«Tu as dit que les expériences scientifiques d'Arachné causaient des horreurs... mais toi-même tu fait des expériences de ce genre !

-Oh, Maka... cela me blesserait presque de penser que tu ne remarques pas la différence entre ma manière de concevoir mes expériences scientifiques et celle des minions d'Arachné.

-Non, je ne vois pas. Cela ne m'intéresse pas d'ailleurs.»

La meïster répondit rapidement et sèchement, elle ne voulait pas laisser transparaître sa curiosité à travers ses mots. Médusa ne tint pas compte de ses paroles et continua.

«La science se base sur la nature, elle est supposée l'améliorer, prendre part à l'évolution du monde. Arachné pense qu'elle peut tirer profit de la nature à son aise... Elle ne réfléchit pas vraiment aux conséquences possibles. Ainsi, la manière dont travaillent ses hommes pourraient s'apparenter grossièrement à mélanger au hasard des fioles dans l'espoir de faire une innovation miracle pour ensuite jeter le résultat lorsqu'il s'avère déplaisant.»

Maka se pencha légèrement pour éviter un des conduits métalliques, placé plus bas que les autres, tout en réfléchissant attentivement sur le sens des paroles de la sorcière et les mots employés ; elle cherchait désespérément la moindre information qui lui sois utile, la moindre piste.

«Ce ne serait pas un peu imprudent de ta part de me dire tout cela ?

-Je te donne simplement des informations sur les faiblesses d'Arachnophobia, c'est tout à fait normale entre alliés, non ?»

La jeune fille n'aima pas du tout le sourire faussement sincère que lui offrit la sorcière. Maintenant que cette dernière était dans le corps d'une enfant, Maka avait peur de baisser sa garde involontairement. Médusa semblait prendre plaisir et avantage à ce corps infantile, la meïster n'avait remarqué aucun indice d'une honte ou gêne possible à chaque fois qu'elle avait scruté son ennemie dans l'espoir de déjouer ses plans.

D'un autre côté, elle doutait beaucoup que la sorcière soit capable d'en ressentir concernant ses actions alors peut-être que sa situation actuelle ne la dérangeait pas le moins du monde et elle était ainsi capable de continuer ses mauvaises actions avec son panache habituel.

«Et toi alors ? Tu parles de nature et de conséquences mais est-ce que tu en prends vraiment compte ?»

L'envie la prit de mentionner Crona mais elle se retint ; elle ne savait pas tout et n'était pas sûre de vouloir exactement tout savoir. Il y avait peut-être des choses qui était mieux laissées là, dans l'ombre, pour son propre bien.

Un instant, la sorcière fronça les sourcils et Maka se demanda si elle ne savait pas quoi répondre, si elle ne voulait pas répondre, si la réponse lui semblait tellement évidente qu'elle en restait perplexe ou si elle était pensive pour une toute autre raison et ne l'écoutait pas vraiment.

«Bien sûr, j'aime ce monde.», finit-elle par répondre.

Sa voix était étrangement plate, presque maladroite songea Maka mais elle était bien incapable de savoir si c'était parce qu'il s'agissait d'un mensonge trop gros ou le contraire.

Quand le sourire que la meïster connaissait par cœur revint étirer les lèvres de la sorcière, celle-ci se mit à songer : «Oui, peut-être que tu l'aimes vraiment, de manière totalement tordue.»


	3. Chapitre trois

Soul Eater appartient à Atsushi Ohkubo

x

_Narcisse : égoïsme, vous n'aimez que vous-même, égotisme, fatuité._

_x  
_

Si il y avait une chose que Maka avait envie de faire comprendre à Médusa c'était son égoïsme. La sorcière devait savoir au fond d'elle, forcément, que ses discours sur la progression et l'évolution du monde sonnaient faux.

Ils sonnaient faux parce que la folie avait un effet négatif sur au moins quatre-vingt pour cent des personnes, parce que trop peu de monde en tirait du _bien _et parce que parmi eux il y en avait encore moins pour avoir le pouvoir suffisant pour arranger les choses via la démence.

Maka avait conscience qu'un peu de folie pouvait s'avérer nécessaire —c'était grâce à cela qu'elle avait pu aider Crona— mais la démence que Médusa relâchait sur le monde n'allait rien arranger.

En réalité même l'intérêt de la sorcière pour le docteur Stein était, du point de vue de Maka, partiellement narcissique. Elle n'appréciait pas seulement leurs points communs ; elle aurait voulu qu'il soit aussi fou qu'elle, comme elle.

Médusa était persuadée qu'il suffisait d'ajouter une touche de démence pour que le monde entier lui soit semblable. La sorcière voulait créer un monde pour les fous qui lui étaient semblables. Ce qu'elle se cachait, en mettant ses plans en action, c'est qu'il n'y avait personne de fou de la même manière qu'elle l'était. Maka était sûre, elle _savait_, que Médusa était —la— seule. Le monde qu'elle façonnait ne serait que pour elle, parce que c'était la seule chose qui s'approchait de la possibilité de ce qu'elle désirait.

Pourtant, elle s'entêtait, continuait de penser qu'il était possible pour le monde entier d'évoluer dans son sens. Les gens ne changeaient pas si facilement. Oh, Maka aurait aimé croire qu'on pouvait changer sans difficultés seulement par la force de sa volonté mais avec le temps qui passait elle avait bien dut se rendre compte que ce n'était pas si simple. La fuite de Crona en avait été un dur premier aperçu.

Tout cela, Maka voulait le hurler à la sorcière, elle aurait voulu voir la réalisation apparaître lentement dans ses pupilles, sa bouche s'ouvrir un instant en signe de contradiction avant de se refermer, paralysée par la compréhension. D'une certaine manière cela ressemblait à un fantasme étrange.

Elle n'aurait laissé personne d'autre lui prendre cet instant parce que si il y avait bien un point sur lequel Maka se montrait égoïste, c'était quand cela concernait Médusa.

x

_Œillet : effronterie, je suis votre esclave, attention je risque de moins vous aimer._

_x  
_

Elle est là, avec ses cheveux blond cendrés noués et deux yeux vert sombres qui la fixent avec détermination.

«Je viens pour négocier.» et Médusa se demande si l'autre se rend compte que ces mots sont exactement ceux qu'elle a utilisé contre Shinigami.

Cependant elle est toujours là, sans arme, sachant pertinemment que la sorcière pourrait, non, veut —doit— la tuer. C'est un véritable affront mais Médusa ne s'en offusque pas, elle n'est pas de ceux qui punissent l'effronterie mais de ceux qui la commettent ; envers les _dieux_, les sorcières, sa sœur...

Agir ainsi est en fait la meilleure chance de survie de la meïster puisqu'en rendant la scientifique curieuse, elle rallonge son espérance de vie. Maka en est probablement consciente et c'est pour cela qu'elle a choisit cette approche ; le petit lapin pense pouvoir passer entre les crochets du serpent. Très bien, songe Médusa, elle est d'humeur à jouer.

Maintenant, la meïster lui promet tout ce qu'elle veut en échange de Crona, un sujet qui lasse rapidement la sorcière. Médusa ne comprend pas pourquoi elle s'entête ainsi pour son enfant, comme si il n'y avait que cela qui les reliait. L'intérêt que Maka donne au porteur de la lame démoniaque lui semble étrange ; pas qu'elle ne ressente rien pour ce qu'elle a créé mais elle n'a jamais beaucoup pensé à Crona elle-même. Elle y a simplement songé suffisamment pour savoir comment exploiter son potentiel au maximum et c'est tout ce qui devrait compter.

Malgré ce point, la requête est amusante et elle s'empresse de fournir divers exemples pour contredire l'assomption de Maka qu'elle «ferait n'importe quoi». La jeune fille garde les yeux baissés et marmonne doucement.

«Je n'exécuterais qu'une seule chose. Une action en échange d'une autre.»

La sorcière se rapproche et pose un genou au sol, face à son ennemie assise sur le vieux plancher de bois. À travers la meurtrière, un rayon de lumière bleu argenté glisse entre elles et Médusa songe vaguement à la tête qu'elle ferait si elle lui demandait de décrocher la lune —stupide humour de Shibusen qui détint sur elle. Lorsqu'elle soulève le menton de la jeune fille entre ses doigts pour la regarder dans les yeux, celle-ci les détourne immédiatement et courbe à nouveau le cou dès qu'elle retire sa main. Elle est obligée de la soutenir à nouveau pour la forcer à ne pas regarder ailleurs.

Médusa n'aime pas le geste, il lui rappelle des souvenirs lointains où Arachne prenait entre ses mains son menton de la même façon pour demander des services impossibles à refuser — ironique puisque le corps qu'elle possède maintenant est celui de sa sœur, le corps qui touche celui d'une autre jeune fille blonde.

«Une seule fois pourrait très bien être une fois de trop.», prévient-elle. Sa voix est si basse qu'elle se demande un instant si l'autre l'a entendue.

Brusquement, elle se relève d'un bond en arrière. Maka sursaute, visiblement surprise par la vivacité de la sorcière. Bon, cela lui servira de leçon à retenir sur la prudence, se dit la sorcière tout en réfléchissant à sa prochaine action. Les possibilités sont tellement nombreuses que soudain elle hésiterait presque sur la meilleure chose à faire.

D'une certaine manière elle sait qu'elle devrait tuer la jeune fille tout de suite mais elle ne peut s'empêcher d'examiner les autres alternatives. Cela ne lui ressemble pas ; Arachne le disait souvent pour se moquer d'elle : «Ne serait-elle pas presque trop polie celle-là ? Elle ne joue jamais avec la nourriture...» en tant que sorcière araignée, sa sœur aînée prenait un plaisir tout particulier à torturer les pions bloqués dans sa toile.

La possibilité que l'esprit d'Arachne soit encore présent dans son corps effraye légèrement Médusa. Si elle arrivait à en prendre possession, à rejeter au second plan l'esprit du serpent au bon moment elle pourrait provoquer une catastrophe. Après tout, il avait suffit qu'on lui donne une seule chance pour qu'elle trahisse elle-même son aînée immédiatement et Arachne s'en souvenait bien.

Non, décide finalement Médusa, la seule raison pour laquelle elle retardait la mort de Maka était parce qu'elle s'intéressait à son cas, à ses réactions, ses choix, son évolution et sa détermination. Aussi, elle allait obtenir le plus de nouvelles informations possibles sur son état actuel avant de finalement l'éliminer.

«C'est en tout cas une belle proposition que tu me fais là, ma chère Maka, mais permet moi de te poser une question : Comment pourras tu savoir que je vais réellement réaliser tes conditions et non pas te mentir une fois de plus ?»

Maka se tend instinctivement, ses sourcils se froncent et ses dents se serrent mais elle se force à ne rien répondre. Étrangement, Médusa à l'impression que la meïster voudrait crier «Ne me fais pas te haïr d'avantage.», elle se retient de rire mais laisse échapper le sourire qu'elle accorde au résultat surprenant d'une expérience. De ce côté là aussi il faudra chercher.

x

_Palmier : Victoire_

_x  
_

Dans le ciel rouge pourpre les nuages grisâtres grossissent et s'assombrissent, prenant la couleur d'un noir d'orage. Le sol, mélange de roche effrité et de sable du désert lui chatouille la plante des pieds. Un souvenir qui semble dater de millions d'années est évoqué par la sensation des grains de sables sous ses orteils, sur un autre banc de sable, durant une journée au ciel excessivement bleu. Le monde était tellement paisible qu'il semblait s'être arrêté mais maintenant il est enflammé, il frémit de l'intérieur comme un volcan en ébullition. Dans quelques instants la lave va jaillir et elle s'attarde ici pour assister à cet événement, désirant que personne ne tente plus jamais de boucher le flux dévastateur mais sublime qui s'apprête à sortir.

Un faible grognement lui fait détourner les yeux une seconde. Cependant, c'est un instant de trop, un tremblement de terre la surprend et elle manque de tomber ; ne se rattrape que grâce à la pression que ses pieds exercent sur le sol, dès la surprise passée.

Depuis l'horizon, la terre se fissure de part en part, une vision étrange et apocalyptique se dit la sorcière. Vision ironique, la fin du monde est la dernière chose qu'elle voudrait et elle doute un instant de l'avoir provoqué. _Dieu_ l'avait prévenue mais les sorcières ne l'écoutent jamais, l'imposteur.

Pourtant, ciel et terre semblent se calmer un peu dans la minute qui suit et elle peut à nouveau se concentrer sur la source du bruit l'ayant dérangé. À quelques mètres de là, appuyée contre ce qui était sûrement un des piliers de l'école Shibusen, au milieu de multiples décombres, Maka Albarn gémissait doucement. Les yeux de Médusa s'attardent sur la barre de fer qui lui transperce le ventre, avant de se fixer sur les yeux légèrement embrumés, comme si son âme était déjà en train de quitter son corps.

Alors que la jeune fille tente de faire un mouvement pour s'avancer, ses jambes la lâchent et elle s'effondre contre le reste de colonne dont la couleur crème est sali par la poussière. Médusa fait donc elle-même les quelques pas les séparant.

«Qui ?», s'enquiert-elle en faisant un geste de la main vers le bâton.

Maka fait une grimace mi-douloureuse, mi-dégoutée avant de répondre.

«Je ne sais même pas.» Et cela pourrait être n'importe qui, dans cette situation démente, ennemi ou allié. La fille soupire, le son ressort légèrement sifflant à cause de la douleur qui la traverse.

«Quel dommage, je dois dire que j'aurais apprécié pouvoir t'affronter et te tuer moi-même.

-J'aurais _adoré_ pouvoir te faucher.

-Oh ? Je ne te savais pas si revancharde.»

La manieuse tousse à plusieurs reprises avant de finalement cracher sur le sol un mélange de salive et de sang anormalement foncé. S'appuyant sur une main, elle se redresse légèrement, agrandissant au passage la tâche de sang brunâtre sur sa chemise, autour de la partie transpercée.

Médusa effleure des doigts le métal.

«Je suppose que je devrais enlever cela...

-Pourquoi faire ? Je ne vois pas ce que ça va bien pouvoir changer maintenant.

-Tu mourras plus vite.

-Ha ha, oui...», son rire est rauque et vide de vie.

Dans le ciel, grandiose camaïeu de rouge et d'orange, les éclairs fendent paresseusement l'air, suivis rapidement par le son sourd du tonnerre. L'air est devenu lourd, il pleuvra d'un instant à l'autre. Toujours affalée contre le pilier, Maka, maintenant libérée de ce qui la transperçait, à l'air partagée entre nausée et fatigue. Sûrement à cause de la vue de tout son sang éclaboussant le sol une fois la barre retiré, songe Médusa en jetant le morceau de fer parmi d'autres déchets. Bientôt, elle se laissera engourdir par l'anesthésie enivrante de la mort.

«Donc tu as gagné, hein. Elle avait dit que le courage ne suffirait pas, ha... Je ne sais pas si elle faisait allusion à toi... ou non... Enfin.

-Cela aurait été intéressant de voir comment tu aurais agit dans un monde comme celui qui va grandir maintenant. Impossible mais intéressant.»

Les zébrures bleus et violacés de la foudre s'éloignent pour laisser place à une pluie dont la force égale la fugacité et rapidement les nuages sont transpercés par les rayons du soleil, éclaircissant le ciel de l'aube rosâtre. Médusa, n'entendant plus un son de la jeune fille, quitte sa contemplation du paysage pour découvrir des pupilles vertes à demi-closes et vitreuses. Son ventre s'est définitivement affaissé, alors qu'il était secoué quelques secondes auparavant par la respiration saccadé de la blessée. La pluie a salit d'avantage les vêtements tâché de sang, maintenant mêlé à la boue.

Comme le corps n'a pas disparu après sa mort pour laisser l'âme être volé, Médusa en déduit qu'elle a subit la blessure durant l'explosion ayant détruit Shibusen près d'une demi heure auparavant ; une mort accidentelle ne faisant pas disparaître le cadavre. Fin sans combat, sans gloire et pleine d'ironie pour un des meïsters les plus ambitieux de l'époque.

Riant doucement, Médusa s'éloigne. Pendant un instant le paysage lui semble terriblement fade mais cela ne dure pas, l'atmosphère sanglante, en ébullition, refait surface bien vite. La folie ressemble à une douce mélodie qu'on lui chuchote à l'oreille, elle a gagné, c'est vrai.

Assez contemplé le décor, songe-t-elle, il est temps d'agir.

x

_Queue-de-renard : vous êtes malicieuse._

_x  
_

Une petite fille et sa mère s'étaient assises sur un banc du parc pour déguster des gaufres. Quelques mètres plus loin, Maka lisait un livre à l'ombre d'un arbre.

Après avoir dévoré son gâteau, l'enfant se tourna vers sa voisine qui n'en était qu'à la moitié de sa propre gaufre.

«Maman, demanda la fillette d'un ton implorant, je peux avoir ce qu'il te reste ?»

La femme sortit un mouchoir de sa poche pour essuyer la joue de sa fille.

«Allons, tu en as déjà eu une entière. Si tu ne l'avais pas mangé si rapidement tu en aurais encore.»

Faisant la moue, la fillette se mit à chantonner doucement pour elle même. Puis, soudainement, elle tendit son petit bras en direction d'un chêne, pointant de l'index une branche à mi-hauteur.

«Maman ! Regarde, un écureuil !»

Tournant la tête dans la direction indiquée par son enfant, la jeune mère chercha des yeux l'animal. Après quelques secondes, n'apercevant aucune trace de pelage roux, elle haussa les épaules. La petite bête avait du disparaître derrière le feuillage de l'arbre.

Lorsqu'elle reposa son regard sur ses genoux, elle tomba sur une serviette en papier, sans plus de trace de gaufre autre que quelques miettes. Sa fille, par contre, avait les joues un peu trop épaisses pour être honnête.

«Et bien... Si ce n'est pas une jeune fille malicieuse que nous avons là...»

Elle fronça les sourcils en voyant l'enfant rougir d'embarras mais gardant un petit sourire rusé aux lèvres. Se préparant aux supplications qui viendraient ensuite, elle annonça sa punition.

«Privée de dessert ! Et pas de jérémiades, les enfants qui ne volent pas le goûter des autres ont droit à un dessert, eux. Il fallait y réfléchir avant de faire des bêtises.»

Toujours assise dans l'herbe, Maka avait écouté distraitement la discussion. L'utilisation du terme de «malicieuse» l'avait un peu surprise, il lui semblait un peu sévère. «Malice : inclination à faire le mal, à nuire par des voies détournées» récita-t-elle mentalement. Bien sûr, il existait des définitions alternatives et plus convenables aux plaisanteries enfantines mais l'habitude de combattre des criminels et monstres de tout acabit avait un peu modifié la perception du terme pour la meïster.

Aussi se voyait elle mal dire à une enfant de six ans qu'elle avait de la malice quand elle aurait put cracher la même chose à Médusa. Peut-être qu'elle devrait se contenter de mots plus forts pour parler de la sorcière ; machiavélique, maléfique. Cependant, elle ne pouvait dire que dans les interactions s'approchant le plus de la normalité —comme si on pouvait appeler normal quoi que ce soit en rapport avec Médusa— qu'elle avait eu avec la sorcière, il n'y avait que vice à l'état pur.

En fait, en y réfléchissant un peu elle voyait définitivement des moments où elle aurait bien volontiers appelé Médusa malicieuse plutôt que machiavélique.

Décidant de laisser ses songes de côtés, Maka s'étira avant de fermer son livre et le ranger. C'était son tour de faire la cuisine cette semaine et elle n'avait pas encore vérifié le contenu des placards, elle se leva tranquillement, se préparant à rentrer pour vérifier ce qu'elle aurait à faire.

Finalement, les mots et le sens qu'elle leur donnait étaient tous influencés par les personnes qu'elle rencontrait, bons ou mauvais. Elle espérait juste que le nombre de mauvais serait le plus bas possible, même avec quelqu'un comme Médusa.


	4. Dernier chapitre

**Disclaimer** : Soul Eater et ses personnages appartiennent à Atsushi Ohkubo.

Tout d'abord, j'espère que vous m'excuserez du long temps d'attente entre ce chapitre là et le troisième.  
Ensuite, ce dernier chapitre est assez spécial puisqu'il fait appel dans chaque texte à une troisième personne et à son point de vue sur Médusa et Maka, sur une partie de ce qui les relie, les rassemble, fait leur relation compliquée.  
Les deux personnages principales risquent donc de sembler parfois un peu "absentes" mais je trouvais vraiment cette idée intéressante et j'ai de toute manière déjà alterné longuement les points de vue entre Médusa et Maka dans les trois premiers chapitres. Autant essayer d'apporter du changement donc, pour éviter de trop se répéter.  
Sur ce, bonne lecture.

x

_Raisin de loup : vérité, silence._

_x  
_

Cela se passe lors de leur dernier combat, brusquement, elle attrape le haut de l'uniforme de Maka et la tire vers elle, pas pour frapper mais pour chuchoter à son oreille. La meïster est trop surprise pour répliquer tout de suite et si Soul est assez proche pour frapper la sorcière l'instant d'après, il ne l'est pas assez pour entendre les mots murmurés.

Le combat ne dure pas bien longtemps ensuite mais une fois fini, quand Soul demande à sa partenaire ce que Médusa lui a dit, elle ne répond pas.

Les jours qui suivent, il repose sa question à divers reprises mais les quelques fois où elle ne reste pas silencieuse, elle balaie l'interrogation d'une réplique ennuyée ou raconte un mensonge peu crédible.

Pourtant, quelque chose a changé en Maka, dans sa manière de se déplacer, de regarder dans le vide après avoir fini un livre, de remplir ses copies d'examen. Soul sait que cela date de ce dernier combat et cela pourrait n'être que causé par la fin de leur longue histoire contre Médusa mais il ne peut se sortir de l'esprit cette image d'un instant, de sinistres lèvres chuchotant des secrets terribles dans l'oreille de son amie.

Peut-être que si il savait lire sur les lèvres, il pourrait comprendre les mots qui furent prononcés. Placé devant un miroir, Soul s'exerce en étirant exagérément les différentes syllabes.

Cinq minutes plus tard il abandonne finalement sa tentative, cela fait trop longtemps de toute manière et le souvenir est trop flou pour qu'il puisse en tirer quelque-chose. En plus il n'a pas l'air cool du tout, à faire des grimaces devant une glace.

Alors il continue de poser la question à Maka, un instant il croit qu'elle va craquer et le lui dire, puis à un autre il est persuadé qu'elle se taira à jamais. Quelque chose à changé, il ne peut le nier, cela l'effraie un peu et il n'a pas l'impression de pouvoir faire grand chose.

Pourtant il ne veut pas abandonner, ne pas oublier ces révélations, ces vérités cachés que Maka a entendu. S'il arrêtait de poser des questions, peut-être que tout changerait alors, peut-être qu'elle écouterait la petite voix qui continuait sûrement de se répéter en écho, dans le creux de son oreille même dans le silence le plus total.

x

_Sabine : mes parents sont mécontents._

_x  
_

«Qu'est-ce que tu penses de Médusa ?»

Quand Maka lui demanda cela, Spirit manqua de s'étouffer. La question l'aurait moins désarçonné si elle lui avait posé avant que l'identité de sorcière de l'infirmière ne soit dévoilée, avant qu'il ne sache ce qu'elle avait fait à son propre enfant.

La réponse aurait été simple : Médusa était un ange tombé du ciel pour soigner les pauvres corps et âmes de ses patients.

Pas que la réponse actuelle soit plus compliquée : Médusa était un monstre.

Ce qui était beaucoup moins simple c'était d'arriver à l'expliquer sans en atténuer le sens mais aussi de savoir les raisons pour lesquelles sa fille lui posait cette question.

Après avoir beaucoup trébuché sur ses mots —Spirit regrettait souvent de ne pas avoir les qualités d'orateur de quelqu'un comme Stein, toujours calme et trouvant les meilleurs termes— il put enfin demander à sa fille les raisons qui la poussait à l'interroger sur la sorcière.

«Tu sais, si on m'en avait juste parlé et que je ne l'avais jamais rencontrée, je n'aurais eu aucun mal à accepter l'idée que le prof... que Médusa soit une sorcière. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle a fait tout ça, se faire passer pour une infirmière et mentir à tout le monde. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tout cela était faux, je ne veux pas que ce soit totalement faux.»

Spirit laissa échapper un soupir. Encore une chose, que Médusa semblait douée pour provoquer en plus de la folie ; le doute. Si cela n'était pas étonnant de l'avoir trouvé chez Stein qui partageait certaines idées avec la sorcière, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Maka qui avait hérité de l'esprit rationnel de sa mère se laisse dérouter par l'usurpation. Seulement, il ne savait presque rien des interactions entre l'infirmière et sa fille, ainsi que les autres élèves, et ne pouvait que faire des hypothèses concernant ce qui avait pu se dire entre elles. Médusa était douée avec les mots —pas besoin de lui parler longtemps pour s'en rendre compte— et Spirit savait que lui même ne l'était pas.

La tristesse amère de cette situation était mêlé à l'agacement qu'il ressentait à devoir aborder ce sujet. Il y avait mille choses dont il aurait voulu pouvoir bavarder avec sa fille mais les pensées sinistres d'une sorcière n'en faisaient pas partie. Aussi, il aurait aimé pouvoir dire que c'était fini, qu'il n'y avait plus besoin d'en parler parce que Médusa était morte.

Pourtant il savait bien que c'était totalement faux : rien n'était fini maintenant que le Grand Dévoreur était relâché, c'était même plutôt le début d'une nouvelle ère pour Shibusen puisque l'école avait été formée autour du secret de cette créature enfermée dans sa propre peau.

Malgré les jours difficiles qui attendraient meïster et armes, il préférait cependant enterrer le sujet Médusa ; laisser sa haine de l'ennemi vaincu se dissiper avec le temps était la chose la plus saine à faire. Il espérait que Maka comprenait non seulement cela mais aussi qu'elle arriverait à ne plus penser aux ennemis tombés.

x

_Tamarin : je me tiens sur mes gardes, tenez vous sur vos gardes._

_x  
_

Stein se promenait à travers les rayons de l'immense bibliothèque de Shibusen, pensant vaguement à l'odeur de la nicotine qu'il fuyait depuis des mois. Lire l'aidait à se concentrer sur autre chose que ses pensées saugrenues, enfin encore fallut-il qu'il choisisse une lecture qui ne l'emmenait pas à songer aux dilemmes qui flottaient constamment dans son esprit.

Au détour de la section consacrée aux dernière avancées scientifiques, il tomba nez à nez avec un escabeau sur lequel étaient montés deux jambes bottés qu'ils connaissait bien et, rattaché à ses deux jambes, se trouvait Maka Albarn, fort occupée à examiner les titres des ouvrages du rayon le plus haut.

«Ces ouvrages là ne sont ils pas interdits aux meïsters à une étoile ?», questionna le professeur bien qu'il connaissait déjà la réponse ; une longue corde pourpre barrait sommairement l'accès à cette rangée et aux suivantes.

La jeune fille sursauta, se rattrapa aux barres verticales de l'escabeau et en descendit.

«Mon père m'avait demandé d'aller chercher un livre en son nom.» finit elle par dire en présentant la carte de travail de Death Scythe tout en évitant de regarder son professeur directement dans les yeux.

«C'est l'excuse que tu as sortie au bibliothécaire ?» répondit il d'une voix neutre, examinant la carte affichant le portrait de son ancien partenaire. Évidemment, Spirit avait été ravie par la perspective que sa fille lui demande quelque chose et n'avait pas songé aux conséquences.

Stein savait que si Maka était aussi studieuse qu'Ox, elle n'en était pour autant pas une élève modèle comme lui. Elle était prête à se faufiler entre les mailles du filet que constituent les règles, les respectant en apparence tout en atteignant des objectifs dont les autres élèves n'étaient pas capable. Une partie de lui était totalement d'accord avec les actions de Maka ; si Spirit avait été Death Scythe lorsqu'ils faisaient équipe il aurait lui aussi profité sans hésiter des avantages que lui aurait procuré le rang de son partenaire —bien qu'il se doutait que celui-ci aurait été un peu plus sur ses gardes qu'il ne l'était apparemment avec sa fille.

Cependant, si le scientifique appréciait la curiosité de Maka, son rôle de professeur voulait qu'il l'empêcha de réaliser ce genre d'actions non seulement inconsidérées mais en plus dangereuses durant cette période où la folie s'insinuait jusqu'à travers les murs de Shibusen. Il était d'ailleurs le premier qui avait dû prendre conscience de ce dernier fait.

«Et si nous allions discuter un peu de tout ça là bas ?» proposa-t-il a son élève en désignant du pouce une table de travail placé derrière eux. Maka acquiesça, gardant la tête baissée durant le court trajet, comme si elle se préparait déjà aux remontrances.

Une fois assit, Stein passa machinalement ses mains dans les poches de sa blouse blanche pour sentir le poids des objets qu'il y mettait habituellement. La seule chose que ses doigts touchèrent fut le tissu cousu du fond de la poche.

Sa décision d'arrêter de fumer l'avait fait jeter tous ses paquets de cigarettes et il évitait aussi de se rendre à Shibusen avec son scalpel depuis quelque temps. Il avait trop pris l'habitude de jouer avec dans son laboratoire et préférait ne pas l'avoir en main lorsqu'il se trouvait à Shibusen, dans le cas où une poussée de folie le prendrait.

«Donc. Qu'est ce qui a bien pu te pousser à aller consulter des ouvrages auxquels tu n'es pas censée avoir accès ?»

La jeune fille redressa la tête, toute honte maintenant refoulée et parla d'une voix claire.

«Je cherchais des informations sur ce qui a été fait à Crona. Savoir si c'était possible de l'aider.»

Ne sachant pas comment occuper ses mains, Stein se mit à tapoter légèrement sur la table de bois, suivant un rythme improvisé tout en réfléchissant à la question.

«J'ai bien peur que tu ne trouves pas grand chose qui puisse t'informer là dessus directement.

-Pourquoi donc ?

-Médusa a développé cette expérience en secret, bien que certains ouvrages permettent de nous donner une idée de la manière dont elle a agit. Même en connaissant le procédé, il faudrait d'abord analyser le sang noir pour obtenir d'avantage de données. L'une des possibilités serait de consulter les notes de Médusa mais le seul laboratoire dont nous ayons connaissance a été détruit...»

Stein fit une pause, passa ses doigts contre la vis qui traversait son crâne, résista à l'envie de la tourner et reposa sa main sur son genou en tentant de cacher son dépit. Maka avait à nouveau baissé les yeux et semblait regarder ses mains gantés, posées à plat sur la table. Un léger spasme les agita l'espace d'un instant.

Il lui suffisait de se concentrer sur sa longueur d'âme pour avoir une idée de ses émotions et ce à quoi elle pensait mais en ce moment il n'était pas sûr de vouloir savoir.

«L'autre possibilité serait d'examiner le sang dans les veines de Crona mais pour cela il nous faudrait son autorisation, celle de Ragnarok et surtout celle de maître Shinigami. Je ne pense pas qu'il accepte de nous voir nous plonger dans ce niveau de magie noire, pas dans ces circonstances où le monde est sur le point de basculer dans la folie.»

Le docteur se doutait bien qu'une des raisons pour laquelle Maka faisait ses recherches était de savoir s'il était possible de séparer Crona et Ragnarok mais il n'osa pas lui dire que c'était sûrement infaisable. Pas maintenant où la meïster risquait de mal réagir et de se plonger d'avantage dans les recherches par désespoir, se mentant à elle même en essayant de se persuader qu'il y avait une solution que personne d'autre n'avait pu envisager. Certains mots, certains desseins qu'elle découvrirait dans ses recherches risqueraient de la faire tomber dans un monde tout à fait différent, un monde dans lequel cela aurait fait bien trop plaisir à Médusa de la voir tomber, elle et le reste des humains.

«Fais attention Maka, même si Médusa est morte cela ne diminue pas le danger de ses actions et des expériences qu'elle a faite. Quoi qu'il arrive, reste prudente.»

Il a peur de craindre trop le fantôme de la sorcière mais il a tout autant peur que sa jeune élève ne le craigne pas assez.

x

_Valériane : vous êtes serviable, dissimulation._

_x  
_

Médusa ne s'inquiète pas trop de son confort, c'est une chose dont s'est rendue compte Elka avec le temps. Un grand nombre de ses bases, dans lesquelles elle ne reste jamais bien longtemps, sont dans un état de ruine avancé. Toutes sont soit trop sombres, trop étroites, trop délabrés mais la sorcière ne semble même pas y faire attention.

La destruction d'Arachnophobia vient à peine d'avoir lieu et pourtant, le serpent s'agite toujours autant et planifie déjà ses prochaines actions. Elka doute qu'un jour, Médusa n'ait plus à faire appel à elle. Le seul point qui puisse la rassurer c'est que Médusa reste rarement cruelle gratuitement, ainsi, dans le cas où elle n'aurait plus besoin de la sorcière grenouille, elle ne la tuerait sûrement pas si cela ne lui apportait rien. Elka est certaine de ne causer aucun risque à Médusa en restant vivante puisque tout ce qu'elle veut c'est regagner sa tranquillité.

On ne peut pas en dire autant de Maka Albarn. Si ses capacités se développent comme le pense Médusa, cette dernière la tuera à coup sûr.

Les paroles de la sorcière après la mort de Buttataki Joe sonnent maintenant comme une prédiction et Elka tremblerait presque en y repensant. Songer au fait qu'on puisse regarder à travers son camouflâme, ultime protection contre Shibusen et ses guerriers, lui donne la nausée et Elka en va à se demander comment Médusa a fait pour rester si proche de quelqu'un capable de lire les longueurs d'âmes pendant toute la durée de la mission dans le château. Bien sûr, elle avait besoin de ce talent pour vaincre Arachné sans danger mais cela n'en fait pas moins frissonner la sorcière grenouille.

Elle rejoint finalement Médusa dans sa cachette du moment, lui donne son rapport des derniers évènements, agit aussi de manière aussi serviable qu'elle s'en sent capable pour ne pas la froisser tout en sachant que d'un autre côté se montrer trop servile pourrait ne pas avoir l'effet escompté et agacer l'autre sorcière.

Dans un même temps, elle ne peut se détacher du sentiment que Médusa dissimule ses prochaines actions bien d'avantage que les fois précédentes. Celle-ci n'a jamais été bien bavarde sur ses projets mais à travers ses missions Elka pouvait deviner plus ou moins dans quelle direction elle comptait aller.

Seulement, maintenant elle ne reçoit que des ordres semblant avoir effet à court terme et rien d'équivalent à ceux précédents la libération du grand dévoreur ou la destruction d'Arachnophobia. Elka en viendrait presque à croire que Médusa, qui s'est jouée de deux organisations terriblement puissante, n'a pas encore mis en place de plan pour effectuer un simple assassinat. La sorcière grenouille se mettrait alors presque à douter de ce plan, ce projet de tuer Maka Albarn qu'elle n'a entendu mentionné qu'une seule fois, douter des nouveaux projets dissimulés dans les yeux du serpent.

x

_Xanthium : rudesse, impertinence._

_x  
_

Du haut du plafond ou sa forme psychique s'étend, libérée des contraintes de son corps, Arachne observe les trois silhouettes qui ont osé pénétrer dans sa chambre. Elle reconnait sans mal la meïster et son arme qu'elle avait rencontré lors de sa résurrection. Médusa est aussi là et elle sent une poussée d'amertume faire tressaillir son âme, ainsi qu'un peu de déception. L'araignée avait espéré la reprendre parmi ses troupes, la faire retomber dans sa toile comme près d'un millénaire auparavant et voilà que sa sœur s'allie à Shibusen pour la détruire.

Sa déception première est bientôt remplacée par de la rage devant l'impertinence de sa cadette, auquel elle aurait du être habituée depuis longtemps. S'allier à Shibusen et rétorquer des commentaires cinglants à ses railleries ne lui suffit pas, il faut qu'elle vienne prétendre venir la tuer accompagner de cette fille.

Arachne n'ira pas nier qu'elle a beaucoup de potentiel et représente un danger à cause de son âme mais à part cela elle ne semble rien avoir de bien particulier : trop droite, trop normale, bien trop loin d'être folle. Qu'espère faire d'elle Médusa quand elle n'a pas réussit à faire basculer quelqu'un tel que le docteur Stein du côté de la démence ?

Aussi, elle ne peut s'empêcher de chuchoter à l'oreille de l'autre sorcière alors même qu'elle lui montre l'étendue de ses nouveaux pouvoirs : «Tu choisis donc toujours ceux dont tu auras le moins de chance possible de recevoir de l'amour ? Oh, je t'aurais donné tout mon amour, comme autrefois ma sœur, si seulement tu n'avais pas été assez sotte pour continuer de me trahir encore et encore...»

Arachne sait que cela n'est pas prudent de parler ainsi devant Médusa qui sait tout aussi bien qu'elle jouer avec les mots et est attentive à chacun d'eux mais qu'importe ; bientôt elle sera en mesure d'atteindre son but et après cela sa cadette sera incapable de faire quoi que ce soit contre elle.

Alors Arachne va faire sombrer la fille dans la folie, faire ce que Médusa est incapable de faire et ainsi elle se vengera enfin des choix de sa sœur.

x

_Yucca : jusqu'à la mort._

_x  
_

Ashura observe, toujours sur le qui-vive, toujours à l'affut des dangers qui l'entourent. Le monde est un endroit si effrayant, peuplé de tant de personnes voulant sa perte qu'il ne peut se permettre de quitter ce statut de méfiance constant.

Certains l'effrayent moins que d'autres et il se doute bien qu'aucun être ne puisse le terrifier un jour plus que Shinigami, pourtant, depuis sa résurrection il a l'horreur de découvrir d'autres personnages à craindre d'une manière tout à fait spéciale. Tout d'abord une qui était il y a si longtemps cachée dans l'obscurité avant de le libérer mais dont il ne peut deviner aucune des pensées et des buts. Puis une autre qui se lance dans des situations dangereuses avec une telle impétuosité qu'il en vient à penser qu'elle ne craint pas la peur.

Toutes deux sont terrifiantes, peu importe ce qu'elles peuvent penser à son sujet il y a toujours un risque qu'elles finissent par le poursuivre.

Son seul avantage est qu'elles sont pour le moment trop occupées à essayer de se supprimer l'une l'autre, car c'est seulement dans la mort qu'elles finiront leur combat. Tant que l'autre restera en vie, aucune des deux n'agira contre lui et il lui reste donc un peu de temps pour se préparer.

Après cela, il n'en restera plus qu'une et il s'arrangera alors pour qu'elle rejoigne celle qui l'a précédé de l'autre-côté.

x

_Zephyranthes : attente._

_x  
_

Le monde est une balance gigantesque, qu'il faut gérer de manière habile pour éviter qu'un des côtés ne déborde, bascule et fasse finalement se renverser l'autre. La métaphore est certes simpliste mais Shinigami trouve qu'elle convient bien à décrire son travail et à enseigner ce qui est important aux élèves de Shibusen.

Il a rencontré un nombre incroyable de personnes capables de faire pencher la balance au cours de sa si longue vie et ce fut lui-même qui en arrêta la majorité. Cependant, maintenant qu'il est lié à son école, il ne peut agir lui même et doit envoyer ses disciples à sa place, alors qu'il reste immobile et attend.

Cela n'est pas sans l'angoisser fortement ; après tout qui sait ce qui pourrait résulter de certains affrontements. Parfois, le simple choc d'un combat peut provoquer des tremblements des deux côtés de la balance. C'est l'histoire de l'objet fixe, enraciné rencontrant une puissance irrésistible, imparable ; et dans le cas de Maka et Médusa, il n'est même pas sûr de qui et qui. Elles pourraient très bien être les deux à la fois, alterner l'une et l'autre des positions.

C'est aussi l'histoire du roi à qui l'on présente une lance qui tranche à coup sûr tout ce contre quoi elle est lancé et un bouclier qui ne peut être cassé.

Placés l'un contre l'autre, ils démontreraient alors l'hypocrisie des personnes voulant vendre une puissance ultime mensongère. Cependant, si l'on prenait en compte la possibilité que ces deux objets puisse exister et qu'on lança la lance contre le bouclier, que se passerait-il alors ? Un paradoxe ; une puissance capable de détruire la balance.

Shinigami n'irait pas jusqu'à dire que Maka et Médusa puissent atteindre le niveau de lance ou de bouclier ultimes —et peu importe qui est quoi— mais on ne sait jamais. Aussi, il choisit sa stratégie avec patience, dans l'attente du bon moment pour écarter la meïster du chemin de la sorcière et éviter la collision.


End file.
